Sawada Tsurayuuki
by OtakuChizuruYuki
Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at age 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her adventure and meet the Vongola 10 gen! This is my first time writing a fanfic please forgive my grammar! T for OC and Hayato foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

I apologise for the grammar since English is not really my strength. I am sorry if my OC seems too strong and the OOCness of character since this is my first time writing a fan fiction! OTL

Warning: all flamesOC, Protective!Tsuna.

Pairing(s): unsure of it for now.

Disclaimer: I wish I own KHR but sadly I don't (T^T)

Anyway on with the story…

* * *

KatekyoHitmanReborn!

"Look out, CHI!" shouted my one and only best childhood friend, Hisashi Kuroto also a fellow anime lover. My name is Mizuno Chizuru aka Chi. I'm 18 years old and I am a Blondie and have sky blue eyes I am about 151 cm tall, I am a anime otaku and my favorite anime is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Kuro (as I like to call him) and I went to the park, he saw something that caught his eyes and went towards it while I continue to eat my strawberry ice-cream. Suddenly, a loud honking came to my ears and I saw a kid in the middle, in reflex I ran towards him and shield him from the car and that is how I ended in the hospital for emergency operation.

* * *

KatekyoHitmanReborn!

At the same time…

"Push Nana! I can see it coming out! Push!" shouted Iemitsu. "I swear Iemitsu if you call me to push one more time!" A woman named Nana yelled. Two children, twin to be exact was born, the younger being 13 minutes Behind the older. "What should we name them,_ Anata_*?" questioned Nana. The reply was, " Tsunayoshi and Tsurayuuki."

What they never noticed was the shock eyes of Tsurayuuki.

* * *

KatekyoHitmanReborn!

That is the end of the prologue and first chapter of Sawada tsurayuuki.

Anata*: Darling

Preview…

'Eh! I am the twin of tsunayoshi?!'

"I am sorry but it seems that tsurayuuki actually have a weak health"

"We will take good care of her, no matter what!"

please R&amp;R to tell me how it is. Should I continue the story?


	2. Chapter 2: Tsurayuuki's health is what!

Chizuru: hey it's me again. For those who favorite, Follows and reviews thank you. It is my biggest support to continue the story. In this chapter we are going to see what happened to tsurayuuki.

Reply to my one and only reviewer, Rei

Thank you, I tried my best into creating this since I have always been fascinated by this kind of fic but never had the courage to write one.

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Warning(s): see chapter 1

Pairing(s): unsure for now

Disclaimer: no matter what, KHR! does not belong to me. On with the story…

Previously:

Mizuno Chizuru died from saving a unknown boy and Nana instead of only giving birth to only tsuna but also Yuuki. What is going to happened?

* * *

KatekyoHitmanReborn!

' Wow, what a way to spend tsuna birthday, at least I manage to stay alive till October 14. Wait... where am I?' thought Sawada Tsurayuuki or known to us Mizuno Chizuru. She heard someone said, " Tsunayoshi and Tsurayuuki." Chizuru was shocked to the core to know that she was the twin of tsuna, ' Ehhhhh! I'm the twin of tsunayoshi?' But of course since she was a baby, all she could do was making some noises. Sawada Nana, who was talking to Iemitsu about them heard the noise and turn to them just to find Tsu-chan as she dub her awake. "Look Iemitsu, our daughter is awake now." she squeal while holding Tsurayuuki, taking in the fact that their daughter have brown fluffy lock and a pair of bright blue eyes which stare back at her, was that shock that she sees? Nah, she's probably paranoid.

* * *

After a checkup for the twin...

The doctor came back holding both tsunayoshi and tsurayuuki but he wasn't looking happy but grim in fact. Iemitsu took noticed of that and asked, " what happened? Is something wrong with our children?" the next few words that they heard made them wished they hadn't asked, " I'm sorry, Mrs sawada and Mr sawada but even though tsunayoshi is healthy but however tsurayuuki seems to have problem with her health. I would suggest we actually keep her for a few more weeks to supervise her." To say that Nana and Iemitsu was sad was a big understatement, they were devastated by this information about their daughter, but they had to make a decision, whether to keep her or give her to an orphanage. Tsurayuuki was surprised that her illness actually caught up with even in another world (1) but tsunayoshi didn't get what was going on so he decided to take a nap. Soon, The sawadas came up with a decision, "we will take good care of her no matter what! Even if she has to go through hardship, we know she can do it."

* * *

Time skip... 4 years later

One can see that the sawada twins were playing in the backyard like always but soon the start of Sawada Tsurayuuki misfortune started. The illness was said to be Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease or more commonly known as COPD by the doctor and so with the loss of air, Yuuki fainted and tsuna shouted, " Mom! Come quick, Yuu-Chan fainted!" Immediately calling the ambulance, Nana rushed to her children, that is probably when nana almost snapped seeing her daughter lying on the ground looking as pale as paper if it wasn't for the little color that was left on her face. Iemitsu rushed home that same day knowing that his precious daughter had collapse from her illness. " I starting to think that maybe our decision last time was a mistake, maybe we should have left her in an orphanage..." Nana trailed off not knowing how to continue. Iemitsu wonder what have he ever done to deserve this.

* * *

time skip once again... 1 year later

On the date of October 13 was when Nana finally had enough and snapped as she couldn't take it anymore. Over the year, Tsurayuuki's visit to the hospital was becoming more and more frequent that she practically had to stay in there. Nana immediately dial Iemitsu number and suggested the thing that they decided not to 5 years ago, " Let put Tsurayuuki into an orphanage... I can't take it anymore, it almost as if she'll die if we took our eyes off her one second, and beside, I don't want Tsunayoshi to see his Imouto (2) dying." Iemitsu agreed but decided against the idea of putting her in one of namimori's orphanage but in Italy, " So that tsuna would not know about Yuuki as he doesn't even know about her existence. Since he is 5 years old this year, he probably wouldn't remember about her." But Nana would never knows that Iemitsu would not have put into an orphanage but sold her to another famiglia named _**Estraneo**_** .**

* * *

Chizuru: Alright, this is it for this chapter... So we finally got to the point where Iemitsu sold our heroine, Tsurayuuki to the Estraneo. So, see you again on the next chapter.

Highlighted point:

(1): In her world, where she was Mizuno Chizuru, she found out that she had the disease since birth after a checkup at school but at that time Chizuru's parent were also involved in an accident. Leaving Chizuru on her own with Hisashi Kuroto ( for those who don't who he is please read chapter 1) and his parent.

(2) Imouto: Meaning little sister as Tsuna was born exactly 13 minutes before yuuki was born here.

Preview...

"So, this is where my story start..."

"Kufufufu... who are you, little girl?"

'I already dislike Iemitsu but oh well I will start hating him now'

Chizuru: please R&amp;R to tell me how I have done and excused my grammar since I sucked at it. And BTW, I have posted a poll to tell me whether do you want romance in this or not. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Sadness and pain

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: See chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at the age of 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: The poll is for this. Closing at chapter 4

Disclaimer: I would probably have died from happiness if I did own this

Chizuru: please vote in my poll other wise I can't decide. Onegaishimasu

Previously...

_time skip once again... 1 year later_

_On the date of October 13 was when Nana finally had enough and snapped as she couldn't take it anymore. Over the year, Tsurayuuki's visit to the hospital was becoming more and more frequent that she practically had to stay in there. Nana immediately dial Iemitsu number and suggested the thing that they decided not to 5 years ago, " Let put Tsurayuuki into an orphanage... I can't take it anymore, it almost as if she'll die if we took our eyes off her one second, and beside, I don't want Tsunayoshi to see his Imouto dying." Iemitsu agreed but decided against the idea of putting her in one of namimori's orphanage but in Italy, " So that tsuna would not know about Yuuki as he doesn't even know about her existence. Since he is 5 years old this year, he probably wouldn't remember about her." But Nana would never knows that Iemitsu would not have put into an orphanage but sold her to another famiglia named **Estraneo**_** .**

* * *

" Dad, where are we and where is Mom and Tsu-nii?" asked a meek voice as the man, Iemitsu look down on his daughter apologetically as he is going to do the thing he hate the most, selling his daughter as an experiment to the Estraneo. " Yuu promise me, don't lose hope alright?" asked Iemitsu to Yuuki, when she heard this, Tsurayuuki's mind came up with the answer that led her dislike of Iemitsu to hate, ' He's selling me to the Estraneo! I already dislike Iemitsu but oh well I will start hating him now. But... Will I ever see tsuna and mom again?' Suddenly, the rustle sound of clothes could be heard, " So is this the new experiment that you told us last time, Iemitsu?" asked a raspy voice of a man, even though she knew all those words, she "innocently" questioned through gritted teeth, " Experiment? What is that Dad?" Iemitsu could not even look into Tsurayuuki's eyes. All he could do was hand tsurayuuki to the Estraneo and turn to leave the abandoned warehouse where it will always give him the memories that he was the one that gave up Yuuki to **_THEM._ **Tsurayuuki could only look hatefully at Iemitsu's back and thought 'So, this is where my story start... At the Estraneo where I would probably change the story with my existence

* * *

Time skip... 1 year later, Tsuna and Yuuki's 6th birthday and Yuuki's 2nd year in Estraneo

'So, today is the day when that bastard gave me to this hellhole one year ago. I hope tsuna having a happy birthday unlike me.' thought Yuuki, soon a scream erupted from her mouth as they yet injected another flame into her body and her right eye change to a deep black color. After a while, Yuuki fainted and a man brought to the cell where a pineapple head resides. He threw her in harshly, where she woke up from the treatment, "So they decided to stop for now? Funny how usually they don't care whether or not I fainted after being injected once. But now I can finally rest." commented Yuuki, not noticing the three boys behind her and closed her eyes to rest. "KuFuFuFu, what do we have here a little girl, Who are you little girl?" asked Mukuro, Yuuki decided to just answer with, "Name's Tsurayuuki, call me Yuuki though, what about you." "Oya Oya, that doesn't sound Italian and my name is Mukuro Rokudo, the two next to me is Ken and Chikusa." Opening one eye from the familiar name, she glanced upon the three, answering with, "oh I see." she then stood up and went into the corner and covered herself with illusion and her right eyes turned indigo just like the flame.

KatekyoHitmanReborn!

6 years old Tsuna could only wonder where Yuu went after she went with dad and the old man, Timoteo was it? She promised that she'll come back when it was his birthday and yet here he was waiting for the person he didn't know would not come back for a very long time. "Tsu-kun, it's time for bed. Tsu-kun?" seeing that Tsuna wasn't in his bedroom, Nana panicked and search for him and found him in yuuki's room. "Tsu-kun, don't scare mom like that come on let's go to bed." Nana chided but the replied she got made her froze, "Mama, where is yuu-chan? She promised me that she'll come back to celebrate my birthday with me." Nana stammered," I-I...G-Gomen, Tsu-kun, D-Demo Tsu-chan will not b-be able t-to c-c-come back a-a-anymore." "Why? Does yuu-chan hate Tsu-kun?" tsuna asked, tears started to gather at tsuna's eyes as he remember her promise.

_Flashback..._

_Dad came home with Grandpa Timoteo to see Tsuna and Yuuki. But this time, Tsuna accidentally overheard that they decided to give yuuki to an orphanage. 'What is an orphanage? Why is yuu-chan going there?' He immediately ran to Yuuki and asked,"ne, Yuu-chan. What is an orphanage?" yuuki looked at him surprised, "Why are you asking this, Tsu-nii?" and so tsuna told her about what he overheard just now and when he finished, he look up and see a sad smile on yuuki's face. "Tsu-nii, promised me this. You won't forget me even after they send me to the orphanage please." yuuki pleaded, and tsuna was surprised as yuuki don't pleaded, only when it is something important. So he promised, " Daijoubu. I won't forget yuu-chan no matter what but yuu-chan have to promised me that she'll come back for my birthday, alright?" "un" promised yuuki enthusiastically._

"no, of course not, Tsu-chan love Tsu-kun very much but..." Nana could not continue her sentence after seeing tsuna tear-filled eyes, "Tsu-kun, we already gave tsu-chan to the orphanage." It was then tsuna realized that yuuki never did answer his question about an orphanage, so he asked again but this time towards nana," What is an orphanage?" Nana tried hard to come up with an answer but couldn't so she told him the truth," Tsu-kun. An orphanage is a place where children whose parents could not keep goes."

* * *

Preview...

"So that how you got here, well I'm here because..."

'I promised I will get you back no matter what, I swear!'

"Muku-nii! Be careful!"

Chizuru: and so yuuki finally met mukuro, ken and chikusa and 1 year passed after yuuki got sold to the estraneo. Tsuna got to know what is an orphanage and what happened to yuuki when she was said to be brought to a orphanage. please R&amp;R. I need to know whether I should continue as I'm just a insecure teenager. Arigato gozaimasu.

OtakuY.C Out!


	4. Chapter 4: Determination and Happiness

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: See chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at the age of 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: Since nobody wanted to vote for it. I decide to have pairing, however...

I'm not sure to put yaoi or straight

Disclaimer: A Fantsy said I own this too bad this is reality.

**CHAPTER 4: DETERMINATION AND HAPPINESS!**

* * *

**_With Yuuki ( Estraneo lab)..._**

A man came to check on the cell and saw yuuki missing, "Hey! Where's the girl?" Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa could only stare at him, wondering whether to tell or not. " I'm here. please stop yelling, it is hurting my ears." Yuuki sighed while thinking, 'Damn it people, when can I go back, I already missing Tsu-nii.'

The man left after giving them so breads. "So... What experiment are they doing on you?" Ken questioned, Yuuki stared at him and answer him with another question, " Why? it's not like it is interesting anyway... How did you got here anyway?" "Just answer my question, will you?!"

Yuuki glared at Ken while answering, " My experiment is something that involves flames as they are inserting different flames in me. By the way, Don't fucking shout will you! My ears are sensitive." Mukuro then said something, " KuFuFuFu You asked how we got here... Well let's just say that we were given because they think we are useless by people who called themselves, our parents, Yuuki-chan." The question what about you hangs in the air. ken and Chikusa glanced at mukuro then back Yuuki wondering what she'll say about that.

"So that how you got here, well I'm here because since birth, I had and still has a illness, Lung illness to be exact. So since the illness make me weak, my parents decided to send me away to an Italy orphanage, but then once reaching Italy, that fucking drunkard decided to give me to the Estraneo and here I am." Yuuki explained as she knows that they wanted to ask. "But i don't really care about it, however... what the promise I made with tsu-nii?" muttered yuuki.

Mukuro, ken and Chikusa was shocked to say the least. but now that they looked closely, they could see how pale she is, suddenly Chikusa noticed something and ask, "Why is one of your eyes orange? I thought they were indigo just now." Ken added," and when you entered it was black." Yuuki didn't even noticed about her change of Eye color or rather her flames. "Did it change? i never noticed but orange, you say? That means my flames are currently Cielo (1)."

* * *

_**With Tsuna (The sawada**_** household)...**

Tsuna could not believe what he just heard, to think that the place that his sister went was a place where children are abandoned goes, and to think that it was his parent who decided to do that. He could not believed what was happening, 'It is a dream... It is a dream... It definitely a dream. When I wake up, it will all be the same!' Tsuna inwardly shouted, however no matter how much he wishes, he never wake up from the place he calls nightmare.

Nana was very prepared for tsuna shouting and every thing but she would never expected the reaction she received. She suddenly felt that she didn't know much about her son, Tsu-kun to say was very calm but if you look at his eyes closely you would different emotions such as Anger, Betrayal and even Determination.

The Determination was the one that stands out the most, 'I promised I'll get you back no matter what, yuu-chan!', a desire to get his sister back home where she belongs. The clock which neither one of them notices strike 12 midnight at that exact moment, the clock that was also Yuuki's favorite.

* * *

**_With Yuuki (Estraneo Lab)..._**

**_15 October, the day after..._**

The four of them, who consist of Ken, Mukuro, Chikusa and of course Yuuki, became closer during the talk. Mukuro, ken and Chikusa got to know alot more about Yuuki, even to the point of allowing her to call Muku-nii, Ken-nii and Chiku-nii and so Yuuki became the person who was able to stop them from doing things that might hurt them.

**_4 months_**_ **later...**_

"Muku-nii! Be careful!", in her heart she knew today was going to be the day where they escape as she remember mukuro's past. 'I wonder what will happened, after all after this the vindice will come and try to capture Muku-nii and others but... Should I help and change the story although me being here is already changing it but oh well or should I let the story go along with the canon?' unconsciously, her habit of rubbing her waist surfaces and for being around her for a very long time could also tell about her feelings.

"It'll be fine, It's Mukuro-san after all." assured ken, while Chikusa was glancing at her, it wasn't every day you see her like this, fidgeting while being nervous about something but no if there is something she is good at it will be hiding her emotions from others so they would not get close to her. "I know, it just that I just finish getting my last flames, the rain flame in so I can't use it's property, so I am a little frustrated, that's all." replied Yuuki, what she didn't realized was that they were focusing on her habits as it could tell how she's feeling.

* * *

Otaku: And that's it for now... I am sorry for the late update but I have been wondering should I just rewrite the whole thing, so once again I'm sorry.

Tsuna: Took you long enough to do this, you lazy bum.

otaku: Tsu-kun why are you so mean to me? T^T

Yuuki: It's probably because you made them waited so long for this.

otaku: Anyways... I like to thank RyOuKa for reviewing to me.

_Words to know!_

Cielo(1): Meaning sky in Italian as she is in Italy.

Preview:

"Oya Oya, It seems even the vindice are here, run Yuuki, We'll be safe here don't worry."

"Muku-nii! Ken-nii! Chiku-nii! NOOOOOOOO!"

"My name is Luche, what's yours little one?"

And so... Otaku Y.C out!


	5. Chapter 5: Escaping and Cielo Acrobaleno

Chizuru: Welcome ST. I'm sorry that it took so long to update but I lost interest in this for a while. I decided to have another poll but this time as review, tell me whether do you want me to rewrite the whole thing or not. So without anymore of my annoying A/N. Let's begin.

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: See chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at the age of 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: I will put pairing but that will have to wait.

Disclaimer: A fantasy said I own this but too bad this is reality.

**CHAPTER 5: ESCAPING ESTRANEO AND MEETING THE CIELO ACROBALENO.**

* * *

_**With Yuuki ( Estraneo's cell )**_

BOOM!

That sound shocked Yuuki, Chikusa and Ken as they were almost asleep, waiting for Mukuro to come back. "What is that huge noise just now, Byon?" Ken shouted, Chikusa also could not understand what is going on but Yuuki did, " It must be Muku-nii! Who else could cause something like that!" But why now is what Yuuki could not understand, why has it been right after Yuuki's experiment of getting her last flame and adapting to it.

Chikusa and Ken looked at Yuuki, and Chikusa asked, " How do you know it's him, Yuu-chan?" "Because other than me, the other big project they have is Muku-nii's project: Travelling to hell and back!" Yuuki replied impatiently as her eye turn Blue. Even though she knew that Mukuro will be fine, she couldn't help but worry as a thought came to her, ' Wait, how are we supposed to escape the Vindice, I mean...' while Yuuki was immersed in her thought, Ken and Chikusa was trying to spot Mukuro.

"KuFuFuFu, are you three alright?" said a voice that the three was all too familiar with, "Mukuro-san, Byon!" "Mukuro-sama." Shouted the two or rather just Ken as Chikusa said it in monotone. "Oya Oya, is our Yuuki-chan alright?" asked Mukuro worriedly as he stepped out from the illusion. They watched Yuuki whose eye turned from Blue ( Pioggia ) to Purple ( Nuvola ) and attempting to hurt Mukuro before she came to senses and stop. " Muku-nii! I'm sorry, I was thinking about something, I didn't purposely wanted to hurt you!" Apologized Yuuki rapidly.

They watched in amusement as she apologized but was soon brought out of their amusement as they heard voices coming closer, "Quick, let's run now and Yuuki-chan, be alert!" ushered Mukuro as the voices approaches fast.

* * *

**_With Mukuro (Estraneo lab) Before the explosion._**

I was dragged out of our cell as I heard Yuuki-chan shouted, "Muku-nii! Be careful!" and before I knew it, I was strapped and ready for experimenting. I knew today was another day in hell, to go through all this was hard and I could have just give up but the flashes of the people I care for, Chikusa, Ken and even Yuuki. As the pain surge through me, I felt myself give up to the darkness. When I open my eyes, I saw once again the place where I visited for sixth time including this time, hell. "Welcome, once again human." spoke a familiar voice of Death. "Where are we heading this time Death?" Death smirks giving me no answer.

Going through the sixth hell was no easy even with the last five hell. When it's time for me to return, Death spoke of a interesting subject. "So it seems that you have made friend with one of our... Guest here." I look at death as if he spoke in a different language, "What are you talking about?" he chuckled yet once again leaving me in the dark.

I woke up thinking about what Death told me, and soon I heard voices of the scientists. The urge to destroy estraneo came and soon the room was filled with some dead scientists while others ran to get back up. I went to get them.

* * *

_**With Yuuki (Outside of Estraneo entrance)**_

As soon as we reach outside. I knew that the encounter with Vindice was soon. I could only hope that we will all be safe but knowing them, it will probably be wishful thinking.

_17 October ( Two days after the escape)_

I couldn't believe that we escape but I know that soon the Vindice would find us, "Watch out, Ken-nii, Chiku-nii and Muku-nii, someone is coming and at a fast rate." They were instantly alerted with ken-nii trying to sniff out the enemy using wolf channel.

Soon, we knew we were surrounded however there was a way of escape but this way would allow only me to escape, and there is no way I would leave them and escape but muku-nii didn't want me to stay but to go. "Oya Oya, It seems even the Vindice are here, run Yuuki, we'll be safe so don't worry." "Demo...!" He smile at me and mouth go, I changes my flame as I watch the Vindice's chain bounded the three of them. "Muku-nii! Ken-nii! Chiku-nii! NOOOOOOOO!" As one of their chain head towards my direction, I was already gone from the place where I lost three of my brother. I had no idea where I was but I'm certain that I am still in Italy because I couldn't control my flames to send me somewhere far away, I heard someone coming closer and I switch my flames to Nuvola which means my eye color should be sky blue (Left eye) and morning glory Purple (Right eye) and prepare for attack.

But what I wasn't prepare was to see Luche as an adult instead of a baby. She spotted me and came close to me, "My name is Luche, what's yours little one?" I started to think of an answer, I knew I could trust her but could I trust her completely? "My name is Tsurayuuki... " "No last name, Little one?" I could only shake my head as I couldn't trust my voice. She seem uncertain of my answer but didn't push it, I wonder why exactly am I here and why is she an adult when she shouldn't be. "OI, Luche!" shouted a man's voice

* * *

Otaku: And cut! That's it for now, I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Remember to Review, please.

Tsuna: Do you really think they will?

Otaku: Why not?

Yuuki: I think they will flame it even.

Otaku: Well, Flames equals for me to barbeque. (/^-^)/

_Things to know!_

**Colours of Tsurayuuki's eye**

Orange: Sky (cielo)

Red: Storm (tempesta)

Green: Lightning (Fulmine)

Yellow: Sun (Sole)

Purple: Cloud (Nuvola)

Indigo: Mist (nebbia)

Blue: Rain (Pioggia)

Black: Night (Notte)

_Preview: _

"The I prescelti sette? The strongest seven?"

"It seems that you guys are baby, doesn't it. HAHAHAHAHAH"

"Don't you dare laugh at us, Yuuki."

And with that Otaku.Y.C out...


	6. Chapter 6: Chosen Seven and Revelations!

Chizuru: I'm back, and I'm still alive surprisingly, and I also brought back a story. Originally I wanted to finish Sawada Tsurayuuki, But I just couldn't resist the temptation.

And to answer LostMaiden: I wanted Tsurayuuki to get to know Lancia first and also yes, Lancia's family will died by Lancia, who is controlled by Mukuro. And for Mukuro he escaped along with Ken and Chikusa after letting Tsurayuuki ran away.

Thank you for your support, everyone!

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: See chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at the age of 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: Please give me answer.

Disclaimer: KHR! belongs to me not.

**CHAPTER 6: THE CHOSEN SEVEN AND SHOCKING REVELATIONS!**

* * *

_Previously_

_But what I wasn't prepare was to see Luche as an adult instead of a baby. She spotted me and came close to me, "My name is Luche, what's yours little one?" I started to think of an answer, I knew I could trust her but could I trust her completely? "My name is Tsurayuuki... " "No last name, Little one?" I could only shake my head as I couldn't trust my voice. She seem uncertain of my answer but didn't push it, I wonder why exactly am I here and why is she an adult when she shouldn't be. "OI, Luche!" shouted a man's voice_

* * *

_**With Yuuki ( In the Mansion**_** )_  
_**

I watched as a man approach us and narrow my eyes, wondering who that will be. The man himself was wearing all black with a black and yellow strip fedora, on the side of the fedora was a chameleon. My mind came up with the answer, 'Reborn? But weren't he suppose to be a baby as well?'

I tilted my head looking at him, and ask, "Where am I?" As my eye went to yellow as the flames started to heal me. Reborn stared at me for a while and question Luche, "Where did the Kid came from?" "She appeared suddenly using the method of the Vindice. Don't worry, Tsurayuuki-chan, you are at the house of the I prescelti sette." Luche answering both our question

Staring at them, I could only wonder how have I managed to piss fate off, to send me here out of all the places.

* * *

**_Reborn POV ( 15 minute ago... )_  
**

"Where is she, kora?" colonello paced and wondered. I growled frustrated about him pacing, "Grrrrrr, If you don't stop trying to make hole at the carpet then you'll know." But of course we couldn't stand not knowing, one of us was nominated to search for her, I was chosen with no questions.

**_And_**_ **Now...**_

Finding Luche with an unknown girl was a shocked to me, what seem to shocked me more was the clothes she was wearing. I questioned, "Where did the kid came from?" "She appeared suddenly using the method of Vindice. Don't worry, Tsurayuuki-chan, you are at the house of the I prescelti sette." I was shocked, Vindice methos? Is she one of them, no she doesn't dress like them. I was in my thoughts so I didn't noticed her wounds healing and her eyes changing colors.

Suddenly, I noticed that she seems to be escaping, which both Luche and I stopped but it was then we noticed that her wounds was healing at a fast rate and most of it was gone. Seeing our shocked looks, she explained, "My wounds are healing because of my sole flames." Luche noticed the change in eye colour and ask, " I noticed that your right eye was purple but now its yellow, why?"

* * *

_**With Yuuki ( I prescelti sette mansion )**_

I started debating whether I should trust them, of course after seeing all the episode and the manga chapter I learnt to trust my HI which is tell them but just in case... "Aren't there suppose to be seven of you?" Wow, that was sudden. "Yes, they're inside." narrowing eyes from Reborn. "then may I explain with thwm there instead of explaining every single time they ask?" So convenient, ha ha ha. "Sure."

And of course all that led to the awkward situation now. "So about my eyes or right eye changing color..." I started but stopped choosing my next word cautiously, Verde was suddenly interested, probably wanting to use me as a experiment. "Yes...?" asked Verde with interest, I took a deep breathe and look at them seriously, "I was a experiment of Estraneo, my experiment was to let me control all eight flames including night." They were shocked and look at me with a weird expression which I couldn't identify but I pushed that aside and continue, "However, there was something eve the scientists doesn't know and that is the ability of taking and copying the flames." Now that got everyone interested, "Wait, who are you, We don't know you."

Of course I face palmed 'Seriously, forgetting to introduced myself, smart.' "I apologized, I am experiment 13, but my real name is Tsurayuuki... Sawada Tsurayuuki." Of course that name would mean something to Reborn, curse my luck, "You said Sawada? Are you Sawada Iemitsu's daughter?" He questioned arching a eyebrow. I winced, remembering that he's the fucking Bastard who send me to Estraneo, "Yes, but could you refrain from speaking that name, please?" They nodded but Lal mirch ask a question that I hope would not come up, how did I ended in Estraneo. I hesitated but told them anyway, that ended with most of them wanting to kill Iemitsu, of course all the things led me being tired so I fainted.

* * *

_**Still with Yuuki ( Yuuki's Dream )**_

I looked around and suddenly a voice rang throughout, "Well, Well look who decided to visit us." After regaining my composure, I asked, "Where are you? was I supposed to be meeting you tonight?" A man stepped out of the shadow and said, "No, but I should warn you that in a few weeks _IT _will happened." I turned to face him, and smile sadly, "I know, but I still can't Tsu-kun yet. Although I will leave after they turn into babies, tell me was my existence the cause of the Acrobaleno still adults?" He narrowed his eyes, "Maybe, it has not been confirmed. But know this, whatever happened I won't mind as you will still be my daughter." I looked down and wonder, 'How ironic, I always thought my father was dead.' I looked up and told him, "It's time for my awakening, tell brother 'Hi' for me." He nodded as I walked towards the light, "I'll see you soon, and thank you for treating Muku-nii so well, Death..." And light surrounded me.

* * *

Chizuru: Thank you for waiting, and I'm sorry once again. Please Review and tell me how I've done. Thank you those who have Favorites, Follow and Review.

_Preview_

"It seems that you guys have a problem, HAHAHAH"

"Must you leave? you can still stay"

"Wait for me, Tsuna. I swear I'll go back to japan and meet you one day."

And with that Otaku.Y.C out!


	7. Chapter 7: Adults to Babies!

Chizuru: Welcome to another chapter of Sawada tsurayuuki, the thing is I have been getting help from superwomanstar7, so those who are interested could go to quotev to read it.

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: See chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at the age of 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: Undecided

Disclaimer: Sorry no matter how much I begged I still don't own it.

**CHAPTER 7: ADULTS TO BABIES AND LEAVING!**

_Previously:_

_I looked around and suddenly a voice rang throughout, "Well, Well look who decided to visit us." After regaining my composure, I asked, "Where are you? was I supposed to be meeting you tonight?" A man stepped out of the shadow and said, "No, but I should warn you that in a few weeks__IT__will happened." I turned to face him, and smile sadly, "I know, but I still can't Tsu-kun yet. Although I will leave after they turn into babies, tell me was my existence the cause of the Acrobaleno still adults?" He narrowed his eyes, "Maybe, it has not been confirmed. But know this, whatever happened I won't mind as you will still be my daughter." I looked down and wonder, 'How ironic, I always thought my father was dead.' I looked up and told him, "It's time for my awakening, tell brother 'Hi' for me." He nodded as I walked towards the light, "I'll see you soon, and thank you for treating Muku-nii so well, Death..." And light surrounded me._

* * *

**_With Skull ( _**I prescelti sette mansion )**__**

After listening to her tale, I just couldn't believe it, a fragile girl like her just how could she withstand all those experiment? Hearing a 'thump' sound, we found the girl (Tsurayuuki, was it?) fainted. So Luche immediately brought her to a spare bedroom, after a while we figure it must be the fatigue as she had encounter most things a while ago, we decided to let her rest. "So... What are we going to do with her?" Colonello asked, looking at each of us, "I mean with what we do and all..."

Luche, being the caring one, argued "Your right. However we also can't let her go with what she have gone through." Most of us nodded and looking at her right now, she look really delicate like one touch and she will break. I suggested, "How about we keep her here for now and decide later when she wakes up?" Once we finish that, we decide that one of us should stay in case she woke u and of course I was chosen.

* * *

_**With Yuuki ( in spare bedroom. )**_

I woke up with a very bad headache, "Oh, your awake, do you want something to drink?", I just nodded and blearily looked around. I turned to where I last heard the voice and saw a blurred figure approaching with... a glass of water?

Thanking Skull, I greedily gulped down the water and choked on it a little. "Slowed down, would ya?" I could only sheepishly grin at him. just then the door open and Lal mirch looked in, "Oh good your awake, it's time for Lunch." She said. Colonello helped me get off the bed and head downstairs, looking at all of them, I thought back on my meeting with dad and remember that soon the transformation to babies will occurred soon, maybe in a few weeks.

* * *

**_With Yuuki ( In the mansion's backyard. )_****_  
_**

**_1 month and 7 weeks later..._**

Today is the day as the man just summoned all of them, 'So how will I go back to Japan? Wait a minute...' I suddenly sat up, now that I think about it something doesn't add up, what's going to happened to Lancia since Mukuro was captured? 'I could go look for him! But will he believed me?'

Suddenly, I heard a soft creak and so I decided to head back in to the mansion, "Welcom-" I started but looking at them in real life is pretty funny especially when you live with them for a month. So being me I tried but failed to hide my laughter, "Pffff... It seems that you guys have a problem, HAHAHAH" They stared at me and reborn said in a high pitch voice, "Urusai, Yuuki... Stop laughing." Listening to that made me laugh harder, it's not everyday you see the adult you call family to became a babies. Wiping my tears, "Well, what happened to you guys, I clearly remember you guys leaving as adults. So why did you guys came back as babies?"

They looked at me like I went mad. "Well... It happened that when he summoned us to a place, something happened and when we knew we were a baby." Spotting the pacifiers on their necks, I picked up Fon and inspected it, I muttered without thinking, "So this is one the tri-ni-sette, the acrobaleno pacifiers, Amazing." Of course, they heard me and decided to interrogate me about it, so with no choice, i told them about the acrobaleno pacifiers. "...However, I never thinks it'll turn someone to a baby." looking at each of them, I spoke.

* * *

Chizuru: And done... i apologized for the late update. Those who are interested with my story Hogwarts read Harina potter's series, please go to Quotev as I has posted it there. Remember to RnR.

_Preview:_

"My name's Lancia, Hey."

"Are you sure, you want to go to Japan?"

"I'm back...Nipon."

And with that Otaku.Y.C out...


	8. Chapter 8: Lancia and Returning to Japan

Chizuru: Welcome to chapter 8 of Sawada Tsurayuuki. I was delayed by all the projects, homeworks and exams, I apologized for this lateness.

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: Refer to the chapter 1.

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at the age of 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure. (Italy Arc)

Pairing: 1827 for now!

Disclaimer: I didn't got it for my birthday so it doesn't belong to me.

**CHAPTER 8: LANCIA AND RETURNING TO JAPAN!**

_Previously:_

_They looked at me like I went mad. "Well... It happened that when he summoned us to a place, something happened and when we knew we were a baby." Spotting the pacifiers on their necks, I picked up Fon and inspected it, I muttered without thinking, "So this is one the tri-ni-sette, the acrobaleno pacifiers, Amazing." Of course, they heard me and decided to interrogate me about it, so with no choice, i told them about the acrobaleno pacifiers. "...However, I never thinks it'll turn someone to a baby." looking at each of them, I spoke._

* * *

_**With Yuuki (Shopping district)**_

I looked at the grocery list and sigh, "Why was I supposed to do this again?" Suddenly, I crash into something hard and fell onto the ground. A hand came into my sight and pull me up from the ground, I look up to see Lancia, " I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I immediately apologized to him. "Don't worry, I wasn't looking either. My name's Lancia, you are?" "Yuuki, Tsurayuuki" I reply to him, "That doesn't sound like a Italian name." he asked though it sounded more like a statement. "That's because I'm Japanese, I here because my relatives lives here." I answered, 'That is technically not a lie since the arcobaleno is like my family.'

* * *

_**With Lancia ( At Demone Mansion)**_

I closed the door of the mansion, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa were there in front of me looking at me interested of what I did today, considering when I went out, it's often for a hit or something dangerous. I told them what I did, they were interested but once I reach the part of the girl, Tsurayuuki, they became more interested than normal. Mukuro requested me to tell them of what happened, "Well, I was on the way home when someone bump into me, when I look down, I saw a girl on the floor. I helped her up and ask her what her name was after giving mine of course, she told me her name was Tsurayuuki apparently." Ken asked something that thrown me off course, "Was she about 7 years old, brown hair and with different colour eyes, left eye blue?" I could only nod as that was the exact description, "Her eyes was Green and Blue, why?" They looked at each other and then me and Chikusa told me that was the girl they called sister and was looking for her.

* * *

_**With Colonello ( I Prescelti sette Mansion)**_

_**During Tsurayuuki's shopping trip**_

All of us was doing our own thing but Luche was worrying about Yuuki, causing more of us to worry as she was still a 7 years old after all.

_**15 minute later…**_

'She should be back by now…' was the only thought all of us had as normally she would only took about 10 minutes for a shopping trip to find what she needs and with her photographic memories, she should know where the stores was located. Suddenly, the door creaked open and our head as one swerved to the direction of the door, there it stand was Yuuki who was wet. "You're late." Said Fon, "What happened?", she look at us and smiled apologizing, " Sorry, I was coming home when it suddenly rain so I had to find shelter and wait." Looking at her, Luche immediately called her to change and shower, while we head to do whatever we need, as Yuuki was the only one who could reach the table, we could only wait for her to cook for us. Good thing for us, Yuuki managed to convince Luche to teach her how to cook so we could have something decent to eat for the meals.

* * *

_**With Yuuki (I prescelti sette Mansion)**_

_**Huge Time Skip… 14 October, Tsuna and Yuuki's 8**__**th**__** Birthday and Yuuki's 1 year stay with arcobaleno**_

During the one year stay with the arcobaleno , I managed to meet Aria who was 20 years old which actually made me wondered how old the arcobaleno was (They always avoid that question whenever I asked) After yesterday, when we celebrated Reborn's birthday, the arcobaleno decided to finally allowed me to go to Japan (Which included lots and lots of persuasion from me, Aria and Dino (Who I also met when Reborn decided to bring me along to Cavallone Mansion) and also lots of arguments from them) and now, I was about to leave for Japan. I said goodbye to Lancia yesterday, which also involves a lots of worrying from him, "Are you sure, you want to go to Japan?" "Yes, I told you that for the last 60 times you asked me, guys." Dino came to my rescue (Thankfully), "Well, Lil sis, you ready to go?" I nodded to him and said, " Bye guys, I'll see you soon hopefully and please don't kill HIM or anything." Soon, I was on the plane, ready to go to Japan."

* * *

_**With Narrator (Namimori Airport)**_

In the midst of the crowd, we can spot a Hazel hair 8 years old walking alone to the exit calmly, people was looking at her wondering where her parent was. She walked to the taxi stand and got on , the taxi driver looked at her and asked," Little girl, are you waiting for your parents ?" She shook her head and hand him a piece of paper, the taxi driver took the paper, look at the girl and drive towards the address. Once the taxi reach the house, the girl paid the price and got off the taxi, look around and murmured," I'm back… Japan."

* * *

Chizuru: and with that ends the chapter, apologies for the long wait.

Yuuki: Just how long did you want them to wait anyway?

Chizuru: I apologized already, didn't I?

Tsuna: Yeah sure. Go ahead and deny it all you want.

Chizuru: Sheesh, you guys are meanies.

**Things to note:**

About Lancia's Famiglia, it's name wasn't mention so I had made a name for it.

Yuuki's age: I noticed that made some mistake on the date, but the thing is when Yuuki met the arcobaleno, she was already 7 years old.

_Preview:_

"Who are you, Herbivore?"

'I wonder how long will it be before I see them again?'

"Yuuki-chan?"

With that... Otaku.Y.C out!


	9. Chapter 9: Kyoya and Reunite w Takeshi

Chizuru: Welcome to chapter 9 of ST. I have to thank the following for the favs and following my story:

2Kay7, 1827alouette6927, Cho-no-Iro, Chou-Sama, CieloRegina, Evanescentfacade, Hiken08, Jeanxjeans, KnightAngelSupreme, LucediDio, Marlene-sama, Nanael107, Narume, Nightocean, Pandakat312, PurpleCielo1117, , Scarlet Clown, SuperAwesomeWaffleQueen, Twilight Akashiya. WinterStormArt, Akashi no satsujin ou, digreg, hyawpii, intanafikah, klariz anime, koreanlover21873, leroalice, lucero1142, ruler of the ice dragons, shina15yuki98, sweetcookies82, unlimited tears, Anna13542, Baal07i, Jucca, Junsu Saito, Leva-nyan, Mia Heartnet, , PineappleFairy, Starawesomeness2, ferrarfizz, jazica, shirobara1, siesta sora.

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: Refer to Chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at the age of 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: 1827

Disclaimer: Tsurayuuki belongs to me!

**CHAPTER 9: KYOYA AND REUNITED AT LAST**

* * *

_Previously:_

_In the midst of the crowd, we can spot a Hazel hair 8 years old walking alone to the exit calmly, people was looking at her wondering where her parent was. She walked to the taxi stand and got on , the taxi driver looked at her and asked," Little girl, are you waiting for your parents ?" She shook her head and hand him a piece of paper, the taxi driver took the paper, look at the girl and drive towards the address. Once the taxi reach the house, the girl paid the price and got off the taxi, look around and murmured," I'm back… Japan."_

_**With Kyoya (Street by the house)**_

When I was patrolling the street near my house, I saw a taxi pulled up in front of a house that has never been occupied for a long time. A little girl came out of the taxi and once the taxi drove away, she opened the door and murmured something that I couldn't hear so I went up to her and ask," Who are you, Herbivore?"

* * *

_**With Yuuki (In front of the house)**_

Once I opened the door, someone came up to me and demanded, "Who are you, Herbivore?" I turned around to looked at the person who asked the question and answered," My name is Tsurayuuki and who are you?" Raising an eyebrow I waited for to answer me. He narrowed his eyes at me and said," Hibari Kyoya." Nodding my head, I turned around to enter the house, Hibari started to walk away before he could I asked, "So do you know who is my neighbor, Hibari-Kun?" Hibari grunt and looked at me," Me." I blinked twice and went to the house next to me and saw the name 'Hibari' and turned to him but he was already gone. I just shook my head and went in.

_**2 hours later…**_

After a long time of organizing my home, I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood and remembering where I could buy my groceries and other things. While walking I started to think, ' When can I see them again?' Not noticing where I was walking, I bump into someone. "Are you alright?" asked someone, Talk about De javu huh, it took a while but once the familiar voice sink in, I immediately raised my head to look at him, just like I thought the guy which I bump into was Yamamoto Takeshi, one of my childhood friend. We stared at each other then I realized that I was still on the floor and stood up and bowed to him and said," I'm alright, thank you." He stared at me and asked hesitatingly," Yuuki-chan?"

* * *

_**With Takeshi (Shopping District)**_

I was shopping for ingredient for my oyaji and I bumped into someone so I asked," Are you alright?" That person who I can see was a girl raised her head after a while, I stared at the face that I haven't seen for 3 years but there was a difference at her eye color, one of it was the familiar Sky blue while the other was a Violet. After staring at each other for a while, she stood up and bowed while saying," I'm alright, thank you." I just stared at her and hesitatingly ask ,"Yuuki-chan?" She just smiled at me and nodded, I hug her and let go asking her," Where were you and what happened to your eyes?" She just said," I was in an Italy orphanage and I was in an accident." doing air quote at the word 'orphanage'. I dragged her back to the shop with all the ingredient, dad looked up and saw me and smile," Welcome home Takeshi, who's the girl?" " Oyaji meet Yuuki-chan!" Yuuki-chan looked up and smiled at oyaji. " It's been a while, uncle Tsuyoshi" "Tsurayuuki! But didn't your mother said…?" She smiled sadly and nodded," But my current family decided to let me return to Japan as I was born here." He smiled sadly.

* * *

Chizuru: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks and is too short but I having a bad writer block.

**Things to note:**

Childhood friends: Takeshi, Kyoko and Ryohei were Yuuki's Childhood friend but they are NOT Tsuna's childhood friend.

_Preview:_

"YUUKI! YOU'RE EXTREMELY BACK!"

"Kyo-nii, are you alright?"

"5 more years to go before Reborn come huh?"


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion with Kyoko & Ryohei

Chizuru: It has been a long time since I continued this story but I am not abandoning it please…

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: Chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at age 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: 1827

Disclaimer: Nothing but plot and Tsurayuuki

**CHAPTER 10: REUNITING WITH KYOKO AND RYOHEI**

* * *

_Previously:_

I was shopping for ingredient for my oyaji and I bumped into someone so I asked," Are you alright?" That person who I can see was a girl raised her head after a while, I stared at the face that I haven't seen for 3 years but there was a difference at her eye color, one of it was the familiar Sky blue while the other was a Violet. After staring at each other for a while, she stood up and bowed while saying," I'm alright, thank you." I just stared at her and hesitatingly ask,"Yuuki-chan?" She just smiled at me and nodded, I hug her and let go asking her," Where were you and what happened to your eyes?" She just said," I was in an Italy orphanage and I was in an accident." doing air quote at the word 'orphanage'. I dragged her back to the shop with all the ingredient, dad looked up and saw me and smile," Welcome home Takeshi, who's the girl?" "Oyaji meet Yuuki-chan!" Yuuki-chan looked up and smiled at oyaji. "It's been a while, uncle Tsuyoshi" "Tsurayuuki! But didn't your mother said…?" She smiled sadly and nodded," But my current family decided to let me return to Japan as I was born here." He smiled sadly.

* * *

_**With Yuuki (Heading towards the park)**_

Takeshi immediately dragged me to the park which was the meeting of Takeshi, Kyoko, Ryohei and I when we were young though I'm not sure why was he dragging me there…

_**With Takeshi (Heading towards the park)**_

She was back… After about 3 years she is finally back. Today We decided to go to the park because that was the place we always meet Yuuki before she was sent to the Orphanage.

It actually devastated us for a while after we didn't see Yuuki at the park and headed to her house to invite her to know that she was sent to the orphanage and after returning home gloomily, oyaji asked me what happen as he knew we were supposed to meet Yuuki and I told him what happen.

Soon… we were reaching the park and I knew Kyoko and Ryohei would be exited to meet Yuuki even if they didn't know she was back today.

* * *

_**With Yuuki (At the park)**_

We were soon at the park, "Takeshi! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice shouted. We soon reached the owner of the voice a girl who is about 8 years old and a boy who is 2 years older than the girl. The girl, Kyoko looked at Takeshi and asked, "Why were you late? Who is that behind you?" after noticing me standing behind Takeshi with my head down. Ryohei came forward and said (more like Shout)," MY NAME IS RYOHEI AND THAT IS KYOKO AND WHO ARE YOU?" I looked up and smiled thinking,' After all these years, he is still the same.'

* * *

_**Kyoko (Looking at Yuuki)**_

She… She looks so much like Yuuki-chan, I missed her after all, it has already been 3 years since we saw her. She then said," It's been a while since I last saw you guys and yet you guys haven't changed have you?" She opened her eyes and staring right at me and onii-chan was a sky blue eye and a rose red eye. The same blue eye that she had, all I could do was stare and gape at her.

* * *

_**Ryohei (Looking at Yuuki)**_

Her presence reminded me so much of the little sister I lost and she look so much like her as well. She opened her mouth and said," It's been a while since I last saw you guys and yet you guys haven't changed have you?" The girl stared at me and Kyoko with a pair of blue and red eyes, at the corner of my eyes I noticed Kyoko was staring and gaping at her, just like her I was shocked but I broke out of it fast considering it was the younger sister that I lost 3 years ago. "YUUKI! YOU'RE EXTREMELY BACK!" I said, going up to her and hugging her while Kyoko finally snapped out of her dazed and ran up to Yuuki.

* * *

_**With Takeshi (Looking at the reunion)**_

Looking at their reaction towards Yuuki really made me want to laugh but I had to hold it in. After a while I shouted," GROUP HUG!" and pulled them all into a group hug with Yuuki in the middle.

* * *

_**With Yuuki (At home)**_

_**15**__**th**__** October…**_

It has been a while and yesterday was Tsu-nii and my birthday, I received gift from Reborn and the others not to mention from Takeshi, Kyoko, Ryohei-nii and Kyo-nii. But for Tsu-nii, I could only stand at a distance looking at him as I couldn't do anything until Reborn arrived so I could only just buy present and keep them at my secret hiding place until the day I could see him and mama again. A door opening and closing snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned around to see Kyo-nii sitting down at the dining table, looking at the time it's already time for dinner. After serving dinner, I sat down and ate with Kyo-nii, remembering the first time I ate with kyo-nii," So… Are you going to school?" Kyo-nii asked looking at me after finishing the food and dessert. I tilted my head and said," probably not for a while considering that I am hiding from Tsu-nii for now." Kyo-nii understood that I wanted to avoid Tsu-nii and mama until someone from my 'adopted' family comes. He nods his head and soon he turned to leave, once the door closed, I leaned back on my chair and muttered," 5 more years to go before Reborn comes huh?"

* * *

Otaku: And that's it for now, thank you for being patience and waited for so long… Arigato

Tsuna: You really should have a time for update

Yuuki: That's right, so as to not let the readers wait for so long

Otaku: Mou… It's not my fault, I'm only allowed to use during Weekends and the fact there were homework. Anyways Arigato for waiting, I may decide to post another Chapter/ Story according to my schedule so with that… OtakuYC out!

**Written: 11****th**** of October 2014**

**ReWritten and Edited by: 11****th**** of January 2015**

**Posted by: 17****th**** of January 2015**


	11. Chapter 11: Nono and Yuuki 2nd meeting

Chizuru: It's been a long time since I have actually updated but thank you to those who have followed and favorite the story since the last time I updated, also I want to thank my friend for helping me Beta this.

**Deathe:** As for Yuuki's illness, the sun flame that the Estraneo injected in her has been healing internally.

So without further ado…

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: Chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at age 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: 1827

Disclaimer: Nothing but plot and Tsurayuuki

**CHAPTER 11: KNOWING KYOYA**

* * *

_Previously:_

It has been a while and yesterday was Tsu-nii and my birthday, I received gift from Reborn and the others not to mention from Takeshi, Kyoko, Ryohei-nii and Kyo-nii. But for Tsu-nii, I could only stand at a distance looking at him as I couldn't do anything until Reborn arrived so I could only just buy present and keep them at my secret hiding place until the day I could see him and mama again. A door opening and closing snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned around to see Kyo-nii sitting down at the dining table, looking at the time it's already time for dinner. After serving dinner, I sat down and ate with Kyo-nii, remembering the first time I ate with kyo-nii," So… Are you going to school?" Kyo-nii asked looking at me after finishing the food and dessert. I tilted my head and said," probably not for a while considering that I am hiding from Tsu-nii for now." Kyo-nii understood that I wanted to avoid Tsu-nii and mama until someone from my 'adopted' family comes. He nods his head and soon he turned to leave, once the door closed, I leaned back on my chair and muttered," 5 more years to go before Reborn comes huh?"

* * *

_**With Tsuna (After Dinner)**_

_**15**__**th**__** October**_

It has been 3 years since Yuu-chan was sent to the orphanage in Italy… 3 years since I last saw her and yesterday was our birthday. Yesterday reminded me of the time I spent with Yuu-chan and the promise she made with me, every year on our birthday it just remind me endlessly of the promise. Mama said that I might not be able to see Yuu-chan again but I know that she will keep her promise no matter what as long as I remember her. "Tsu-kun, it's time for bed!"

* * *

_**With Yuuki (At home)**_

_**16**__**th**__** October**_

Today is the day where training with Kyo-nii start in exchange that I cook for him. I was looking forward to it considering the training I went through with the arcobaleno for self-defense. "Are you ready for the training?" Kyo-nii ask, I nodded and got in my position for fighting. He started to run towards me while I started to dodge his attack and tried to attack him back.

_**After a few hours…**_

Kyo-nii and I were panting after the fight with Kyo-nii coming out as victor. "I… I'm so… t… tired." I said panting, Kyo-nii nodded and I went back in my home to shower after that vigorous training while Kyo-nii went to patrol the neighborhood for delinquents… again.

* * *

_**With Reborn (At the arcobaleno mansion)**_

After the mission that Nono gave me, I opened the door and Luce immediately greeted me, I look around the living room to see that the rest of the arcobaleno back from their various missions, it was rare that the members are gathered in the same place in the middle of the day. But everyone was no longer with their smiles. Skull was at the dining table saying, "It is too quiet, it would be better if that girl is still around..." and he trail off .The rest of the arcobaleno turn their eyes from skull to the ground. I did the same and remember about the girl with multiple colored eye, Yuuki, who went back to Japan in order to keep her promise to her brother.

_**Flashback…**_

_I brought Yuuki to the Vongola mansion after hearing that Iemitsu went back to see his family. I went to Nono's office and knock with Yuuki hiding her presence by my side so that no one else noticed her, 'of course, with the training that we gave her, it's no surprise that she managed to hide her presence so well. That we got pass all the security without a hitch. Which make me think is the arcobaleno training too good or the security level and guards not up to standard?', "Come in." Nono said, I jerked out of my thoughts and went in hoping to get what I need with Yuuki following close behind, "Nono, what did you summon me for?" I asked which he turn his chair around to face me and curtly replied," I want you to assassinate someone for me."_ _The word assassinate sent Yuuki into a state of shock immediately causing her to make her presence known. Looking up and she gasped with hers jaw wide open. This girl need to learn to hide her emotions and don't let her feelings get in the way when she ever is in a mission. Nono turned to look at her shocked, "Aren't you Iemitsu daughter?" She looked and smiled sadly shaking her head in despair while I turned to Yuuki raising an eyebrow. She answered in a soft voice that gives me the feeling of she was pushing herself to narrate her life's story," Well… the reason why I'm not in an orphanage is because I wasn't sent to the orphanage in the first place, grandpa..." Her voice was shakey as she trails off there are tears pooling around in her eyes, in an attempt to hold back her tears. I widened my eyes a little while Nono just furrowed his eyebrows and turned to me asking," How did you found her then?" I looked at Yuuki as she struggles with herself and nodded as a signal, for me to tell him_.

_**After the storytelling…**_

_After hearing the story, Nono looked down and stare hard on the ground regretfully letting out a sigh apologizing, "I'm sorry, Yuuki, I didn't know that would happened. The only reason why I suggested putting you in an orphanage in Italy is so that you will be away from nana but at the same time Iemitsu could reach you easily when he wants to fetch you back." I turned to Nono and asked in a disbelief tone," You suggested to put her in an orphanage here?" He nodded in slience and just than Yuuki spoke up, "Don't worry, you couldn't have known that this would happen." And Nono just looked at her and nodded regretfully as tears trickled down her cheeks as she immediately started wiping away those tears._

_**Present…**_

Who would have thought that out of all people Nono was the one who actually suggest to Iemitsu the idea of putting Yuuki into an orphanage far from her home land.

* * *

Otaku: And that's it for this chapter! Thank you for waiting, oh and for those who was wondering what happened during Dino and Yuuki's meeting.

* * *

**Omake!**

**Dino POV**

Reborn said that he is coming with someone today, I wondered who it is, I just hope it isn't another person that is like Reborn. The thoughts of another Reborn sent shivers down my spine. Soon enough, I saw Reborn walking in with a little girl who is about 6-7 years old following behind , when she saw me, she just smiled shyly at me while Reborn motioned for me to come over to him. I walk to him slowly and asked," Who is this, Reborn?" Reborn looked over his shoulders at the girl and she said," Hallo! My name is Tsurayuuki, I'm staying with the arcobaleno right now."She was red and it was obvious that she is scared of me and was trying her best. I give a warm smile and introduced myself to her and immediately after that Reborn started my training. After my training finish, I had bruise all over and was panting hard , I looked around wondering where did Yuuki (as she insisted I call her) went and located her in my garden doing the same training I went through with Reborn without breaking a single sweat. I asked Romario how long has it been and he told me it has been like that for about 17 minutes already. I was shocked that a girl 7-8 years younger than me could withstand Reborn training with much conviction in her eyes . I was drawn to her and could not take my eyes of the sight in my garden until the training was over . After that I started to trained with more determination in order to catch up with Yuuki, whom I admire and deemed as my little sister.

* * *

Otaku: And with that OtakuYC out!


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting Nagi, Twin Cat

Chizuru: Hi guys due to all the things that as been happening to me, I been dying to say I'm back and really I hope that I managed to update it in time for someone. Also, I need you guys to help me with the pairing, so if you can please review or pm me the pairing you would like and I'll see which have the most vote.

So without further ado…

Title: Sawada Tsurayuuki

Rating: T

Warning: Chapter 1

Summary: A anime otaku from our world went to KHR! However Fate seems to hate her as she was sell by Iemitsu to Estraneo at age 5 just because of her weak health. Follow her as she go through her life adventure.

Pairing: 1827 (might be changing by result)

Disclaimer: Nothing but plot and Tsurayuuki

**CHAPTER 12:MEETING NAGI AND TWIN KITTEN.**

* * *

_Previously:_

Who would have thought that out of all people Nono was the one who actually suggest to Iemitsu the idea of putting Yuuki into an orphanage far from her home land.

* * *

_**With Yuuki (At the park)**_

_**19th October**_

It's been three days since the start of the training by Kyo-nii, I went to the shopping district more and more often to buy more groceries in order to fill up the fridge as we are running out of ingredient.(Kyo-nii eat a lot after a 'workout') I started thinking about how much my life changed since my last, 'I wonder what happened to Hisashi but I hope he isn't blaming himself or anything.' I stare hard on the ground as I halt in my steps as I thought about the accident. Suddenly I felt something bump into me, hard on my forehead ,causing me to snap out of my thoughts, I look up to see a girl about my age on the ground, rubbing her forehead while I rubbed mine. Immediately I pulled her up from the ground and asked, "Daijoubu(1)?"

* * *

_**With Nagi (At the park)**_

I took the chance to sneak out of the mansion as my tutor was sick, my parents is always busy and the servant never look at me in the eye. No one will ever notice if I was not in for a while. I was looking around at the flowers that bloom during this season with the scenery that I don't see often. When all of a sudden I run into someone as I was not paying any attention to what is in front of me. When I looked up I saw a girl with a pair of beautiful eyes of indigo and blue bending forward extending her hand towards me, looking down at me with sunlight shining through her chocolate brown hair .I took her hand and she pulled me up with a strong grip while asking me, "Daijoubu?" I looked at her and nodded. I was captivated by that seen. When I snap out of it, 'That's odd I thought it should be school time for now, so why is she not in school?' I voiced out my question while stuttering on some words as I don't know how she would react as it is the first time I speak to someone of my age, furthermore a girl, maybe she would think I was nosy and ignore me, but she just smiled kindly and told me that she was studying at home just like me.

* * *

_**With Yuuki (At the way home)**_

Nagi and I started chatting after laughing off the incident while she help me with some of my groceries, I started recalling her destiny, 'She would be in a car accident,she is going to loose sight in one eye. I would love to help but I can't change her life. Being here already changed too much of the original. like the time Muku-nii and the others were caught and the arcobaleno curse.' After that I arrived at my house doorsteps , I turned to smile at Nagi. "Thank you for your help, Nagi-chan, Would you like to come in for some tea?" She looks around with a tinge of pink and finally nodded hesitantly and we went inside.I started to unpack the groceries by putting them into the fridge and started to boil water. While waiting for the water to boil. I could see Nagi looking around and saw the pictures I had, I decided that I was going to show her the mist flame so that she would at least be a little prepared and lessen her shock when she saw it again.

* * *

_**With Nagi (At Yuuki's living room)**_

I looked around while Yuuki was in the kitchen, I saw the pictures at the counter and walked up to it. There were four pictures, the first one was of two kid, twins, one was Yuuki with both blue eyes but the other was a boy that looks identical except for the eye colours which was caramel, the boy was hugging Yuuki.

The second was of Yuuki with three other kids, two boys and one girl. One of the boy have ebony black hair and brown eyes, he was smiling and slinging his arm around Yuuki, the other boy have white hair and grey eyes was punching the air and the only girl have golden brown hair with honey- coloured eyes was smiling and hugging Yuuki, anyone could see that the boy with white hair was sibling with the girl.

The third was of eight adults and Yuuki. One of the adults was holding Yuuki, The first adult beside the one holding Yuuki have a fedora covering his black hair and a chameleon perched on it wearing a all-black black suit with yellow long sleeved shirt was smirking at the camera, the adult who is holding Yuuki have a mushroom-like hat and a white dress with a squirrel on her hat was smiling, the next one was a guy with long hair braided and a monkey both was smiling peacefully. After him was a woman with dark blue hair with a blonde man standing next to her grinning, slinging his arm around the woman and a falcon perched on his shoulder, then there was a green hair man wearing a lab coat that seems to be emotionless with a alligator standing next to him. A man was next a purple cloak was covering his eyes but purple hair could be seen with two purple marking on his chin with a frog on his head, lastly a man who has purple hair and piercing on his mouth connecting to a earring and a purple tear-drop looking below his left eye. in the background you could see a giant octopus.

The last was Yuuki with a guy with black and grey eyes wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants and black shoes along with a jacket worn on his shoulder.

"These people are my family and friends you know." A voice suddenly stated, shocking me and I turned around immediately looking at Yuuki who was setting down two cup of steaming tea and was now sitting down.

I looked at her and then the pictures and back to her, asking her a silent question of who were they. She smiled and sip the tea, after setting down the cup she smiled at me sadly indicating to me that I should ask her no more.

We shared a moment of awkwardness, as I took the seat she gestured sipping some tea. Then suddenly I saw purple butterfly on my tea cup. Shocked, my eyes followed the fluttering butterfly to see it disappeared into thin air. I look over to Yuuki at once. She then asked me to keep a secret, before revealing the mystery of the butterfly. I nodded in anticipation and soon she was telling me about her ability of conjuring flames , she then showed me a indigo flame of mist, I was intrigued by the indigo flame of illusion.

Soon we finish the tea and I looked at the clock and knew it was time for me to go before anyone notice. She walked me out of the door and when we were saying goodbye, we heard two softly meowing sounds. When we went to investigate there was two kitten, one was jet black and the other was pure white. When we went closer to found that both is injured. We tend its injuries, looking at each other and agree to take one kitten each, I took the Black cat and Yuuki took the White cat, The kittens are the seal of our friendship.

* * *

Otaku: Well, that's it then if this is too short for your liking then I apologized but this is what I could come up with.

Highlighted point:

(1) Daijoubu: Are you okay

**THINGS TO NOTE:**

Nagi is home-schooled as her parents did not want her in public school or private school.

* * *

**Omake!**

**Hisashi POV**

After the accident where I lost Chizuru,my friend my sister, I know she wouldn't want me to blame myself but if I had been paying attention then maybe I could have save her. If only I was faster... I started to watch the anime that Chizuru once loved recalling the times I have with her and I had finished every single one of them except one: Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The anime that Chizuru loved and adore. I left it as the last because this would remind me of her the most due to how much she told me about it excitedly. I took a look at the summary of the anime and had a double-take as I remember Chizuru had told me that the protagonist is the only child of his family and has no twin. But yet the summary stated that he had a twin named Tsurayuuki, sure that Chizu won't make such a blunder of telling me wrongly, immediately I went to take a look at episode one and there was changes in the plot despite what Chizuru told me about it. I immediately went to do researches about Sawada Tsurayuuki.

* * *

Otaku: As you can see I am starting to add Omake as apology for the long update and also to let you know the past or what is happening.

Update: Apparently I am 2 days later then I was suppose to but still HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOHAKU! Note: Kohaku is my best friend who is helping me Beta this entire thing, so arigato Kohaku!

With that OtakuYC out!


End file.
